Ben Skywalker (Earth-58163)
Ben Skywalker (b. 19 BBY) is a Human male Jedi Knight from Coruscant, the oldest son of Anakin Skywalker and Crystal Summers. He was active mostly during the Second Galactic Civil War and the period afterward. Ben is a member of the Skywalker family, the Summers family and the Grey family. 'History' Early Years 'Powers' Powers as a Jedi As the son of the most powerful and famous Force-users, Skywalker was very strong in the Force from the moment of his birth. Although his growth was hindered by his withdrawal from the Force after the Yuuzhan Vong War, he was able to become a talented Force-user. Skywalker was able to disappear in the Force, a rare power that was taught to him by one of his masters, a power which he later taught to his mother. He also learned how to flow-walk, but after an unpleasant experience using the power, he vowed never to flow-walk again. Along with being very strong with the Force, Skywalker is a quick study; he learned to flow-walk in a short time and was able to master sniping within hours. Skywalker is also skilled in telepathy, thanks to his inheritance of his mother’s mutant powers, and was talented in reading a person's intentions through the Force. His duelling skills have grown to the point where he duelled and killed two fully trained Sith Sabers. His dueling abilities have further been shown when he duels Sith Saber Gavar Khai to a standstill. Skywalker is skilled with stealth and infiltration, being able to evade detection on Centerpoint Station and inconspicuously reaching the Amulet of Kalara's case. Skywalker is extremely gifted with reasoning and logic, something that impressed his father during some of their dialogues, and was able to convince Anakin Sal-Solo that he was actually a droid. Skywalker is gifted with an uncanny ability to remember things he had seen or heard in near perfect detail, another gift he inherited from his mother. Powers as a Mutant 'Abilities' Expert Pilot: Ben is a gifted pilot of fixed-wing aircraft, a skill he has inherited from both his mother and father, his maternal grandfather and great-grandfather. Gifted Mechanic: Ben, much like his father, became very skilled with machines from a young age. Strength Level Weaknesses 'Appearance' 'Personality' Ben Skywalker is a very loyal person; he stayed by Jacen Skywalker's side even after seeing him gruesomely kill Ailyn Habuur, and it took the death of his mother to turn him against his brother. He has a strong sense of duty, staying with the Galactic Alliance Guard not necessarily because he wanted to, but because he feels that it is his responsibility, and repeatedly refuses his parents' overtures to him asking him to leave the GAG. Skywalker loved Crystal very much and often trusted her with sensitive information, rather than his father, who he, in a way, feared. However, he grew much closer to his father as he grew older. As a young boy, Skywalker was a very affable, social child, often teasing his brothers and other relatives. However, as he grew older and served in the Galactic Alliance Guard he became much more mature, to the point that his parents were surprised at how world-weary he had become and how much he acted like a full-grown adult. Indeed, others such as Jagged Fel were shocked about how much Skywalker had grown emotionally. However, Skywalker displayed emotional fragility much like a boy his age several times after violent events, such as after the incident with Movac Arisster, after killing Corellians during a GAG raid, and after not being able to prevent Jori Lekauf's death. Although Skywalker was usually focused on his mission, causing him to initially abandon Kiara on Ziost because she would hold him back; however, his guilt forced him to go back and rescue her. His guilt also manifested itself after his deactivation of the droid Anakin Sal-Solo. After the Yuuzhan Vong War, the pain that young Skywalker felt through the Force overwhelmed him, causing him to withdraw from the Force. Although this greatly worried his parents, Jacen Solo was able to help Skywalker reopen himself to the Force, and Skywalker formed a close relationship with his older cousin. Although at first Skywalker would only use the Force around Solo, he eventually grew to trust the Force and become a Jedi. Skywalker did have a rather large ego; he lived under the expectancy that he would become a great Jedi Knight like his mother and father and would sometimes read holozines, hoping for some kind of recognition, such as after the highly-publicized Operation Roundabout, and was disappointed when he was not mentioned. Skywalker was headstrong and fearless and insisted on dealing with life on his own terms. Skywalker is a very curious and observant person and vowed to question everything he believed in, even the Force itself, before putting trust in any faith. This curiosity caused him, upon the death of his mother, to investigate the circumstances of Crystal's death. Due to his great love for his mother, his belief that Caedus had killed her drew him into hating Caedus deeply. The ferocity of his hatred caused him to attempt to take Caedus' life during the Battle of Kashyyyk, and after being imprisoned in the Embrace of Pain, to interrupt his father's duel with Caedus to claim the kill for himself. However, Skywalker was unwittingly playing into Caedus' hands, as Caedus wanted Skywalker to submit to his hatred and become his Sith apprentice. Skywalker was able to forgive Darth Caedus for his actions, and eventually be able to get over his hatred and move on. Skywalker is a forgiving person; he offered to help Tahiri Veila even after she had attacked him multiple times and had killed his friend Lon Shevu. Skywalker has a quick wit, sharp tongue, and an irreverent sense of humour and during his travels with his father had many humorous and lighthearted exchanges with him. Skywalker, having grown up on Coruscant, spoke with a distinct Coruscanti accent. 'Equipment' Weapons 'Transportations' Category:Jedi Order Members Category:Rebel Alliance Members Category:Young X-Men Members Category:Single Characters Category:Jedis Category:Force Manipulation Category:Telekinetics Category:Telepaths Category:Blue Eyes Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Healers Category:Red Hair Category:Skywalker family Category:Grey family Category:Summers family Category:Alternate Reality Characters Category:Earth-58163 Characters